Stronger
by Blue Roselette
Summary: This is the simple Harry x Hermione story, but instead of a story, it's a songfic!  Songfics are fun when you know what to write.  Heehee, r&r!


Stronger by: Keri Hilson

* * *

_We've been through the storm_

_We been through it all_

_We had some close calls_

_But never we're found_

Harry found Hermione all alone inside the girls bathroom, her sadness clear from the sound of tears and the aura that came from the stall she was in. He walked over and knocked on the door, Hermione just said to go away but Harry said no. Hermione realized that it was Harry and asked why he was there in the first place as she wiped away the still flowing tears. Harry's kind words reached to her heart and slowly began to make her feel better. Her favorite of all the things that he told her was the list of why she was so amazing to him which made her blush and giggle. Harry was finally able to get Hermione out of the bathroom stall and what took him by surprise was the fact that she quickly hugged him and placed a kiss on his cheek. He blushed before smiling and placing a kiss on her cheek as well. They smiled and left the stall happily, unaware that there was even a troll loose in the school.

_We've climbed all the mountains_

_Went through the valleys_

_But you never left me behind_

Harry was now in the hospital wing and by himself. The basilisk was truly a case and if it wasn't for Fawkes for saving him, he would probably be dead right now. But what he didn't know was that he was now immune to snake's poison. Another thing was that he felt different, almost more complete for some reason. When he looked around though he found out that he wasn't as alone as he thought he was when he saw a familiar head of bushy hair. He smiled before placing his hand lightly on Hermione's shoulder which woke her up and smile when she saw that he was alright. When she saw him though, she saw that he looked a bit different though which made her wonder about him having a glamour. Harry saw the funny look on her face and wondered what was wrong. When he looked in the mirror that was near by he was very surprised by how he looked. Not many features have changed, but those that know his appearance well enough can notice the difference when they look well enough. The shade of green in his eyes went brighter and had flicks of gray and blue. His hair was still messy but lesser than usual, and to him his vision improved a bit. Harry began to think as to why the sudden changes, not far Hermione's thoughts were lining up with his.

_I found my way through the clouds_

_No more running scared and closing my eyes_

_I will be true there's a lot from my heart_

_I'm laying my life on the line_

"HARRY, WATCH OUT!" Hermione shouted as they faced the Whomping Willow.

Ron was screaming, being dragged in by the grim dog into the Whomping Willow. Harry was furius and had enough of the tree, he held out his hand and spoke a phrase in Latin. Soon enough the tree froze and Harry rescued Hermione from the firm grip of the Whomping Willow. They both soon went down and after Ron and the grim to a very dusty and completely messed up room that had brutally mangled furniture. Not far from the door stood Sirius Black with a rat in his hand and a wand in his other hand.

_Ooh,_

_I will survive_

_As long as it's you by my side_

_I will survive_

_As long as it's you by my side_

_I'm stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_I'm stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

It was now fourth year and it was time for the Yule Ball. Harry was waiting nervously for Hermione to descend the stairs. Beside him stood Neville and Draco to many people's surprise. Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, Harry gave his thanks believing that Draco was just giving his support, but Draco tapped his shoulder again and Harry looked over to him to see Draco looking up at the stairs. Harry then followed his gaze to see three beautiful ladies walking toward him and his friends. Hermione was in the middle, and Harry's breath was stuck at his throat. She had on a beautiful red and golden dress, her hair was no longer as frizzy as it normally would be, there were curls falling on the sides of her face. Hermione's dress hugged her curves beautifully, and she had on a pair of red gloves that fit perfectly. On either side of Hermione were Ginny and Luna, and both were looking just as lovely. Harry smiled before taking out the necklace that he almost forgot he had in his pocket and placed it around her neck. Harry was glad that he chose a ruby to be the center point of the necklace and not an amethyst. While on the dance floor with Hermione, she whispered into his ear how lucky he was to have made it this far so far and that even though not many believed that he wouldn't, she still did which warmed his heart to no end.

_They said that we wouldn't make it_

_But guess what we made it_

_And we got them wondering how_

_You were always for me_

_Never been the one to hurt me_

_You gave me peace of mind_

Once again Harry woke up from another nightmare and found to his shock and surprise that just at that moment Hermione walked into the room. He quickly stood and asked what she was doing here and she told him that she couldn't sleep and asked if she could sleep with him tonight. He was surprised that she came and asked, but knew that Hermione wasn't one to try things and so agreed. When they laid down though Hermione began to run her fingers through his hair. He was curious as to why though, but decided not to ask. Soon enough he was asleep and was soon taken away to far away places with Hermione and finally resting in peace.

_Found my way through the clouds_

_No more running scared and closing my eyes_

_I will be true there's a lot from my heart_

_I'm laying my life on the line_

They were all now fighting inside the Department of Mysteries with the Death Eaters. Both Harry and Sirius were now back-to-back while facing with the Death Eaters. When they separated Harry saw that Bellatrix was about to say the killing curse and quickly pushed Sirius to the ground, the killing curse almost hit Harry but thankfully he also dropped to the ground, shooting a rather powerful _Expelliarmus _which knocked her out for she hit the wall.

_Ooh_

_I will survive,_

_As long as it's you by my side_

_I will survive,_

_As long as it's you by my side_

_I'm stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger,_

_I'm stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger,_

They found out the truth from Ron as they prepared themselves when they followed him to a painting. When they went inside, some of their classmates were there like Lavender and Dean, even Cho, Susan and Parkinson from Slytherin. There was also Moody, Sirius and Remus, Professor's Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick along with others. Dumbledore was the head and began to speak. Soon enough when he finished discussing about the war, many left and only Moody, Shacklebolt, and the kids stayed. Ron gave a report with Lavender, and Dean about the trackers being undetected. Cho, Susan and Parkinson reported about Luna and Draco. They also spoke that their plan for splitting Draco and Ginny was successful and that they were working on both Harry and Neville's relationships. They both held onto each other throughout the rest of the meeting for they each were trying to help the other from revealing themselves. When it was over they quickly ran off to the room of requirements and had Dobby collect Luna, Neville, Draco and Ginny. Things were definitely going to change, and it was going to start tonight.

_Sometimes I can't believe_

_That you are with me_

_There's nobody as lucky as me_

_So I get on my knees_

_To make sure they see(?)_

_Knows that I'm grateful_

_For what they gave me_

Harry and Hermione rested in their room in Ravenclaw Manor. Harry had his arms around Hermione's waist as she slept, and in his mind he was thinking of how lucky he was to have met Hermione on the Hogwarts Express. He looked down at her to see that she looked beautiful under the moonlight, the moonlight gave a sort of halo like glow around her. He smiled down at her and placed a kiss on her cheek before following into the land of sweet dreams.

_Huhuh…_

_I will save them_

Harry knew that he should probably forget the wizarding world and just go away, but he knew that he had to save them. If not for them, than for his and his friends and their futures. His mind were full of things and the most he thought about were the things that he needed to do. Harry not only had to put a stop to Lord Voldemort, he also had to put a stop to Albus Dumbledore and his manipulations along with changing the wizarding world which meant replacing whomever was the new minister of magic with someone more adequate for the job. Wow, so many things and he wasn't even sure that he had a lot of time left.

_Ooh_

_I will survive,_

_As long as it's you by my side_

_I will survive,_

_As long as it's you by my side_

_I'm stronger, (stronger)_

_Stronger, (stronger)_

_Stronger,_

_I'm stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger,_

_Said I'm stronger with you baby_

_Ohoh_

_I will survive_

_With you by my side_

Final battle and not only was Harry going against Voldemort, but also Dumbledore. Both light and dark fighting and the gray came in to end it all by fighting both sides. Many were going down, apparently many were ready for death and threatened his side. Today would decide the fate of the wizarding world, and the end of the supposed 'leader of light' along with the supposed 'leader of dark'.

_I'm stronger with_

_Stronger with_

_Stronger with you baby_

_Stronger_

_Stronger_

_Stronger with you baby_

Ten years have passed, and both Harry and Hermione were living happily at Ravenclaw Manor. They had a pair of twins that were now 7 and a 3 year old little boy. Angelica and Artemis were in the library, reading and studying as much as they could read. Little Rose was with her Crup, they probably share a familiar bond for they were almost not seen without the other. Harry had his arm around his wife's waist as they both watched their children happily. Finally the mess that almost ruined their lives forever

_Oh, ho, ho, ooh,_

Here's one end for this story,

but another begins


End file.
